


Lip-locking With a Fairy

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 09:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16870471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Anonymous. could i request a Charlie x reader where the reader likes charlie (its the LARPing episode) and reader catches Charlie making out with Gilda and gets upset, finally telling Charlie her feelings? If you could do this that’d be great! Thanks :)





	Lip-locking With a Fairy

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous. could i request a Charlie x reader where the reader likes charlie (its the LARPing episode) and reader catches Charlie making out with Gilda and gets upset, finally telling Charlie her feelings? If you could do this that’d be great! Thanks :)

_Charlie Bradbury._

She was one of the most amazing people you had ever met. The two of you had become fast friends at a convention a few years back. Since you liked a lot of the same things, it wasn’t uncommon for one to invite the other to events. This time it happened to be a LARPing event. When you arrived, you had found out that Charlie failed to mention that she was the current queen. Talk about intimidating.

You started falling for Charlie probably around the time that the two of you went to Universal Studios for the opening of Harry Potter. You’d both donned your robes, wands, and Hogwarts uniforms. Her face lit up as the two of you walked around, chatting about your favorite characters, lines, and the flaws you felt that the movies had. It was so easy to be yourself around her. It didn’t hurt that she was attractive.

At the moment, she was off in her tent with a couple guys in suits. She didn’t tell you who they were, just that they needed to speak with her. Sighing, you turned to walk away, knowing that there was plenty to be done.

* * *

Later that evening, you were walking through the woods with the same two men. You had learned that their names were Sam, and Dean and they were friends of hers. Friends who had saved her life. That was as much as they would say. Not how they saved her, or from what. After a few minutes, you’d stopped pushing the matter.

“Are there any hidden areas around here?” Sam asked.

You shrugged. “I don’t know. It’s my first time here.”

“ _Really_?” Dean asked.

“Why is that surprising?”

He thought about it. “Seems right up your ally, like Charlie’s. Figured that you would have been here before.”

You chuckled. “No, she invited me for the first time for this one.”

That’s all that was said in the woods. The three of you came across a tent, which was odd. Walking in, your froze. There was Charlie, making out with some woman. A very pretty woman. They pulled apart and looked at you guys. Hurt flashed across your face before you composed yourself. “This is Gilda.” She introduced the woman she was with. “She’s a fairy.”

Blinking, you shook your head. “A… _fairy_?”

“Yes.” She nodded.

“Right. Well, I’m not stupid. I’ll let you get back to lip-locking with a ‘fairy’.” You turned and walked out. Did she really want to try to play off a make-out session as making out with a damn fairy? Who even thought of that as a reason?

Charlie groaned and walked out after you, leaving Sam and Dean with the fairy. “Y/N! Wait!” She called out.

You shook your head. “Go back to Gilda!” You didn’t bother turning around.

Finally, she jogged to stand in front of you. “What’s wrong?” Her eyes locked with yours, confusion written across her face.

“Nothing. It’s stupid.” You closed your eyes for a moment.

“It’s _not_ nothing. Or you wouldn’t get all pissy about me kissing her.” Charlie crossed her arms in front of her chest.

Sighing, you sat on a near by stump. “It hurt, okay?” Her face softened. “I love you, Charlie.” You glanced at her for a split second. “I thought that maybe you invited me here because you felt the same. And then I walked in there, and it was clear that you don’t.” You sighed. Running your hand through you hair, you gave her a sad smile. “I’ll be okay. Go one. She _was_ really pretty.”

You were shocked when she started laughing. That wasn’t what you were expecting. “I love you, too, you idiot!” She cracked up. “Yeah, Gilda’s hot…but she’s no you.” You weren’t sure how to reply to that. “I thought you were seeing that Denise chick from Comic-Con!”

Now you started laughing. “Denise? _No_!” You shook your head. “Denise is married! To a guy named Justin.”

“ _Really_? It sounded like more.”

“What happens at Comic-Con…stays at Comic-Con.” You teased.

Charlie moved forward, taking your hands in hers. Kneeling down, she smiled. “Be my Queen?” She grinned.

You giggled. “Of course I would, your majesty.”

Standing up, she pulled you in for a sweet kiss, your hands on her hips, hers on your jaw.


End file.
